


Touched for the Very First Time

by minty_mix



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Свернувшая не туда высадка дает Джен, Лене и Спок парочку идей.





	Touched for the Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touched for the Very First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/785803) by [seashadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashadows/pseuds/seashadows). 



> Гендерсвич, Джим - Джен; Леонард - Лена; Спок - Спок.
> 
> Оставляю за собой право не переводить название, поскольку это цитата из песни Мадонны

Только после того, как на высадке все изменилось в ужасную, отвратительную, чертовски дерьмовую сторону, они впервые собираются вместе. Джен забирают с поверхности Тахависа-2 первой. На ее лице блестят дорожки слез, и она размазывает их по щекам, чтобы они не мочили и без того грязную униформу, всю в пятнах крови тахавианцев. Крови так много, что ее брызги задели даже голые ноги Джен. Спок — следующая, ее форма в таком же состоянии, а лицо привычно якобы спокойное... но Лена знает, что внутри скрываются эмоции. Плохие эмоции.

— О, черт, — бурчит она и, не дожидаясь, пока они окончательно транспортируются на корабль, бросается к ним, наплевав на возможные последствия. Лена обнимает Джен за плечи и понимает, что правильно поняла потребности Джен, когда та расслабляется в ее руках и громко плачет о Скотти и обо всем мире. — Пойдем, дорогая. Надо убираться с этой проклятой машины, — шепчет Лена ей в волосы, мягко поцеловав в макушку, помогает ей подняться и уводит из транспортаторной вниз по коридору, затем — в турболифт и, наконец, в ее каюту.

Лена знает, что зеленокровая гоблинка следует за ними, потому что слышит ее тихие шаги позади их собственных, громким эхом отдающихся в коридоре, и даже бесконечные всхлипы Джен их не заглушают. Хорошо. Честно говоря, немного логики сейчас явно не помешает, хотя Спок об этом она никогда не скажет. Чопорная машина будет тыкать ей этим признанием в лицо еще целую неделю. 

— Она не вернется на смену, и точка, — шипит Лена через плечо. И пусть это прозвучит нелогично, но она уверена, что услышала, как Спок кивнула.

К тому времени, как они добираются до каюты, плечо Лены промокает от слез, а на несколько любопытных взглядов она отвечает своим мрачным видом и тихим: «Не ваше дело».

— Мы на месте, — сообщает она и слегка гладит Джен по голове, прежде чем ввести код доступа. Дверь открывается, и, слава богу, Спок помогает внести Джен в комнату и уложить на кровать. — Спасибо, — благодарит Лена и тут же переключает все внимание на их все еще плачущего капитана и подругу.

— Б-боунс? — неуверенно зовет Джен, прикрывая покрасневшие глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Даже со слезами в уголках они остаются такими восхитительно голубыми, что у Лены внутри все замирает от нежности. — Клингоны, — хрипло вздыхает Джен, — они нас опередили.

— Ох, золотце, — мягко успокаивает Лена и обнимает ее раньше, чем та снова начнет плакать и уйдет в себя. Когда Джен плачет, Лене всегда хочется удавиться тут же, потому что та выглядит как жалкий маленький ребенок, хныкающий и грустный. Она гладит Джен по спине и целует ее в волосы, не выпуская из своих рук, пока не затихают всхлипы.

— Нормально, Боунс, — бубнит Джен в ее плечо. — Можешь отпускать.

— Уверена?

— Угум.

Лена откровенно уверена, что Джен врет, она произносит это тем самым своим тоном из серии: «Мне нужно личное пространство прямо, блядь, сейчас», поэтому Лена отстраняется. Джен больше не плачет, но ее лицо покрыто пятнами, а глаза невероятные грустные. Да, она точно не пойдет сегодня на смену, а еще, возможно, и завтра тоже.

— Тебе что-то нужно? — интересуется Лена, касаясь пальцами ее щеки.

— М-м-м, — Джен хватает ее за запястье и не отпускает ее руку. — Только компания. Ты и Спок.

— Это можно устроить, — Лена наклоняется ближе и целует Джен в лоб, а потом оборачивается, чувствуя легкое прикосновение к плечу. Спок протягивает ей влажную мочалку. — Спасибо, милая, — отвечает она и улыбается ей, просто потому что совсем не против увидеть, как ты выгибает бровь. — Джен, родная, хочешь, чтобы я помогла тебе почиститься?

Вместо ответа Джен настойчивее касается щеки, и Лена принимает это за «да». Она скользит рукой ниже, обхватывает ее подбородок и ласково моет его мочалкой. Там, где она касается пальцами, кожа мягкая и теплая. 

— Закрой глаза, — просит она и протирает их тоже.

— М-м, Боунс, — выдыхает Джен, и если бы на ее лице не было столько удовольствия, можно было бы подумать, что она плачет, — спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — Лена опускает мочалку и притягивает Джен к себе, обхватив за талию. Джен прижимается ближе и опускает голову на плечо. Это очень приятно, даже если сейчас от нее пахнет потом.

— А я, как принято говорить у людей, не приглашена на эту вечеринку? — спрашивает Спок, и Лена, поняв, что закрыла глаза, открывает их и смотрит на нее.

— Да, да, — ворчит она и вытягивает свободную руку. — Иди сюда.

Спок садится рядом, действительно наклоняясь навстречу ее руке, и только тогда до Лены доходит, как на ту повлияла высадка: бедную Спок трясет.

— Милая, — обращается к ней Лена и целует в щеку. — С вами обеими точно все будет нормально?

— Конечно, будет, — отвечает Спок. Ее глаза закрыты, и длинные ресницы отбрасывают темные тени на бледные щеки. — Я не могу уверенно сказать за капитана, но я уверена, что наше состояние будет близко к оптимальному через двенадцать целых девяносто семь десятых стандартных часов.

— Отлично. — Лена притягивает ее к себе. Джен уже прижалась к ней достаточно близко, так что необходимости в том, чтобы придвигаться к ней, уже нет. Но на самом деле Джен тянет ее вниз, к... — Хей! Ты что делаешь?

— М-м-м, — Джен выдыхает в шею Лены, когда та опускается на кровать. — Очень хорошо.

Лена изо всех сил старается сесть обратно, но у Джен крепкая хватка, и прежде, чем она успевает подумать, Спок и Джен уже лежат рядом с ней. 

— Ты такая нежная, Боунс.

— Кажется, вы перевозбудились на миссии, — говорит Лена, выгибая бровь.

— Мне уже немного лучше, — Джен поворачивается к ней и улыбается сладкой улыбкой, прежде чем поймать ее губы в горячий, влажный — идеальный — поцелуй. — М-м-м, Боунс, — мурчит она.

Чертовски глупо после серьезной травмы заниматься такими вещами, но Лена не может сдержать стон, когда язык Джен проскальзывает в ее рот. Но когда Спок касается ее вытянутой руки губами, Лена оборачивается к ней и ухмыляется.

— Чувствуешь себя немного покинутой?

— Да, — отвечает Спок. Ее щеки слегка зеленеют. Они не трахались до этого, но Лена вообще-то доктор, так что она в любом случае понимает, что это от возбуждения. Это видно и по глазам Спок — обычно они приятного орехового оттенка, но теперь зрачок расширен, а сама радужка стала темнее, приобретя цвет темного шоколада. Восхитительно. — Я бы хотела принять участие в сексуальной активности.

Один только звук, с которым произносится эта своеобразная грязная фразочка, заставляет Лену простонать снова.

— Что думаешь, Джен? — спрашивает она, смотря в потолок, просто чтобы не сойти с ума от всего происходящего. — Хочешь рискнуть?

— Конечно да! — звучит в ответ, и Лена пользуется возможностью сесть и взглянуть на обеих своих подруг. Теперь уже, очевидно, любовниц. У Джен слегка розовое лицо, а ее грудь беспокойно вздымается от частого дыхания (она что, была на миссии без лифчика?). Лицо Спок тоже вспыхивает, только зеленым цветом. И они обе выглядят невероятно возбуждающе. Ну, если не считать пятен чужой крови на них.

— Раздевайтесь обе, — просит Лена, — а ты, Джен, вытри ноги. — она поднимает мочалку и бросает ее Джен. Спок хотя бы носит брючную униформу, да и крови на ней гораздо меньше. Как всегда. — Я не хочу, чтобы на меня попала хоть капля этой гадости.

Джен встает на ноги так быстро, что ее кровь, наверное, тут же приливает к ногам, и тут же начинает яростно тереть кожу. Спок садится тоже и аккуратно снимает свою форменку, на секунду оставаясь в обычном черном спортивном бюстгальтере, тут же снимает и его, оголяя твердые зеленоватые соски. У Лены рот наполняется слюной от этого вида. Когда Спок снимает сапоги и брюки, принимаясь за белье, Лена понимает, что ей тоже не помешало бы раздеться.

Краме глаза она, снимая униформу, видит, что Джен уже протирает свою грудь (конечно же она сняла форму за пять секунд, и конечно же на ней не было лифчика), а до ушей доносится тихий стон, когда Джен задевает пальцами сосок, тоже уже твердый. И даже так, едва смотря, Лена ясно видит, как на теперь уже чистой коже груди Джен набухает шишка.

— О-о-о, черт, — хнычет Джен. — Давайте быстрее сделаем это.

— Ага, — ворчит Лена, раздеваясь. — Хотите трахаться? Давайте трахаться.

Но Джен прекрасно знает, что Лена дразнит ее, касаясь губ Спок вместо того, чтобы поцеловать ее.

Стон Джен прорывается сквозь возбуждение, связанное с горячим ртом Спок и ее проворным языком, и когда они, целуясь, падают на кровать, Лена скользит пальцами по соскам Спок и чувствует, как Джен ложится рядом с ними и трется о ее задницу. 

— Давай, Боунс, — хнычет она. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, давайте трахаться.

Лена понимает, что достаточно подразнила Джен, поэтому она разрывает поцелуй, все еще лаская соски Спок, и кусает Джен в шею. В ответ она слышит двойной стон — от Спок и от Джен, — и это возбуждает ее сильнее. Она сводит бедра вместе, чтобы хотя бы немного сжать клитор. 

Стон срывается с губ Лены прежде, чем она может его остановить, потому что Джен касается ее левого соска губами до того, как Лена успевает почувствовать стыд от этого. И она стонет снова. 

— Боже, дорогая.

Она не знает, к кому конкретно обращается, и ее рука скользит ниже, по соскам Спок и по ее пупку, пока она не чувствует под пальцами влажное тепло. Теперь стонет Спок, но не на стандарте.

— Sanoi’uh nash-veh*, — выдыхает она, и Лена чувствует, как та разводит бедра шире. 

— Звучит горячо, — хрипло произносит Джен, и ее голос звучит жутко сексуально. — Боунс, пожалуйста, заставь ее кончить!

— Конечно, — соглашается Лена и накрывает клитор большим пальцем, уверенно надавливая на него и гладя по кругу сначала медленно, но затем все быстрее и быстрее. Спок сладко стонет, и в то же время Лена чувствует, как горячий язык влажно скользит по ее животу вниз, раздвигая складки. — Джен!

Джен отрывается от нее, только чтобы простонать: «Да», таким тоном, что становится ясно, что она трогает себя. Лена чувствует, что сама сильнее течет от звука ее голоса, и едва-едва проникает пальцем в Спок.

Спок уже близко. Лена понимает это по тому, как та вскидывает бедра и как сильно кусает губу. Так что она сильнее давит на ее клитор и двигает рукой быстрее. 

— Давай, — выдыхает она, и этого хватает, чтобы Спок кончила от прикосновений Лены. Тех тихих звуков, едва слышных стонов, которые слетают с ее губ, достаточно, чтобы Лена шагнула за край. Джен жадно присасывается к ней, кончая, и дрожит всем телом. Волны удовольствия проходят по ее телу снова и снова, будто землетрясение или, может, выстрел фазера, — неважно, в любом случае ощущается это восхитительно. Достаточно для того, чтобы оторваться от Спок и заставить ее кричать.

Возможно, она отключается на пару секунд от силы оргазма. В любом случае, когда она снова открывает глаза, Джен сидит перед ней на коленях, касаясь себя своей рукой и приоткрыв рот.

— Ох, это было горячо, — стонет она. — Б-боунс... Боунс, дай мне руку, я так близко!

Лена чувствует, что ноги и руки будто налились свинцом, но она самоотверженно протягивает Джен руку, не ту, которой до этого касалась Спок, и ласкает ее. К ее удивлению, к ней присоединяется рука Спок. 

— Кульминация была бы логичной, капитан, — говорит она (Лена может поклясться, что нарочно), сталкиваясь с пальцами Лены. — Доктор, что вам больше нравится, стимулировать ее клитор или вагину?

— Клитор, — ухмыляясь, отвечает Лена, и Спок перекатывается на живот, чтобы получить лучший доступ. Лена знает, что сделала правильный выбор, когда касается ее набухшего клитора уверенными движениями. 

— Тебе это нравится, родная? — спрашивает она, когда Джен откидывает голову назад и стонет от наслаждения.

— Очевидно, что нравится, — отвечает вместо нее Спок. Лена улавливает насмешку в ее голосе, и да, в следующий раз, когда эта гоблинка начнет ее критиковать, Лена определенно использует эту эмоцию как оружие.

Пальцы Спок двигаются вперед и назад, входя и выходя из Джен, выбивая из нее все больше стонов и заводя Лену заново. Обычно ей нужно немного больше времени, но вы только посмотрите на это — Джен Кирк сотворила чудо. Снова.

Джен нравятся прикосновения к ее клитору больше, чем Спок, и когда Спок, видимо, затрагивает особую точку внутри в то же время, когда Лена наклоняется и касается клитора Джен языком, та кончает с очень громким стоном. По их пальцам течет влага, а бедра ее дрожат и трясутся, ослабевая. Лена даже не боится легкой боли, когда садится на свои ладони, потому что так она будет немного ближе к этой прекрасной влаге, оставшейся на ее пальцах.

Им всем требуется несколько минут, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Джен выбирается из их объятий и ложится между Леной и Споком, целуя обеих. 

— Твою же мать, — шепчет она в шею Спок. — Это было охренительно.

— Да, — соглашается Спок, и Лена не может не ухмыльнуться ей над головой Джен.

— Как насчет второго раунда? — со смешком предлагает Джен. — Я все еще возбуждена.

— Дайте мне чертову минуту, — беззлобно ворчит Лена в ответ. — У меня мозоль будет.

— Лан, — соглашается Джен. Она отворачивается от шеи Спок и подмигивает Лене. — Но на этот раз я хочу попробовать «ножницы»**. 

— Боже, — бурчит Лена. — Но, знаешь, ты все еще освобождена от сегодняшней смены.

— Ага, я знаю, — Джен наклоняется ближе и целует ее. Лена чувствует собственный вкус на ее языке (он ей знаком, потому что да, черт возьми, она пробовала!). — Теперь я в порядке, и я хочу трахаться.

— Было бы логично исполнить ее желания, Доктор, — замечает Спок, и Лена, счастливо выдохнув, сдается.

___

* «Sanoi’uh nash-veh» - «Пожалуйста, продолжай», можно интерпретировать так.  
** Поза «ножницы»


End file.
